In many fields, it is necessary to store objects during periods in which it is not desired to use the objects. Various types of shelving systems have been developed to address needs in this area.
Certain objects, such as musical instruments, have a high value and/or are easily damaged if used in an inappropriate manner. In these situations, it is desirable to place the objects in a storage locker that enables the objects to be securely stored when not in use. One such system is marketed by the assignee of the present application.
When storing objects in locations where the storage cabinets are located on adjoining walls, there is typically a region in front of one of the storage systems that cannot be used because of potential interference with other portions of the storage system. Especially in smaller rooms, these unusable regions dramatically lower the potential storage efficiency.
Examples of rotary shelf systems are disclosed in the following patents: Domenig, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,108; Baker, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,885; 4,688,686; and Benting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,106.